Planetary Classification
Planetary bodies and other celestial bodies that are not capable of creating nuclear fusion in their cores naturally are rated on a Class/Type scale to determine their habitability. Class/Type Scale *Safe - To almost all species in the Galaxy *Caution - Poses danger to most species in the Galaxy. Protection required in most cases *Danger - Poses significant danger to almost all species in Galaxy. Protection essential in all cases Planetary Classes Class I Planets with Class One atmospheres pose no threat to the vast majority of sentient and non-sentient life in the galaxy. Atmospheres of these planets typically contain Nitrogen and Oxygen and other non-harmful gases (such as water vapour). Class II Planets with Class Two atmospheres pose problems for certain species in the galaxy, although not to Humans or Human sub-species. Atmospheres of such planets typically contain a larger proportion of Oxygen that may prove toxic to certain species (such as the Erumei) Class III Planets with Class Three atmospheres pose severe problems for species negatively affected by class two atmospheres and for a large number of species in the galaxy, including Humans and most Human sub-species. Atmospheres of class three planets typically have minimal amounts of Oxygen or a noticeable amount of harmful gases. Class IV-A The atmospheres of Class Four-A planets are usually thin and can prove fatal to almost all species in Kariga. Due to the hostility of such planets, breathing masks or alternate respiratory systems are required. Class Four-A atmospheres are at least 50% the size of Class Three atmospheres and generally contain a significant amount of only one gas in their atmosphere (such as Carbon Dioxide). Class IV-B Class Four-B atmospheres contain the presence of large amounts of harmful gases (such as Agent Black or Sulfuric Acid). These large amounts are enough to overpower most species in the galaxy, although the Tecshechnya are able to survive in such atmospheres. Adequate breathing protection is required to survive such environments. Class V-A Class 5-A atmospheres are thick and are able to exert incredible amounts of pressure on anything that enters the atmosphere. Class 5-A planets are almost entirely Gas Giants. No known sentient species is able to survive longer than several minutes on such planets, even with pressure suits. Class V-B Class 5-B atmospheres are almost entirely composed of harmful gases that can corrode or suffocate almost every species in the galaxy. Class 5-B planets are rare and most are not naturally formed, but rather collateral damage from war. Plated pressure suits are required to survive in such environments. Class V-C Planets with a 5-C classification have almost no atmosphere. Usually these planets were too small or not dense enough to retain an atmosphere, but at times it may have been as a result of anti-planetary warfare. Survival in 5-C environments requires a pressure suit. Planetary Types Type I Type One Planets are either *Oceanic (over 75% of the surface covered in water and the remainder with landmasses. Balanced climate) *Terran (between 31% and 74% of the surface is covered in water and the remainder with landmasses, Balanced climate) *Selvan (less than 30% of the surface is covered in water and the rest of the planet is covered with plant covered landmasses, Balanced climate) Type I-E Type One-E Planets are * Ecumenopolises/Eperopolises (large portions of the surface are covered by artificial structures, typically cities) Type II Type Two Planets are either *Arid (Minimal watercycle with minimal surface plant life that is concentrated around water sources. Warm and Dry) *Tundra (Minimal surface plant life concentrated around warm areas. Cool and Windy) Type III Type Three Planets are either *Quente Desert (Majority of the surface covered with sand or large rock masses. Hot and Dry) *Frio Desert (Majority of the surface covered with ice sheets or ice covered landmasses. Cold and Bitter) Type IV Type Four Planets are *Lava (Magma oceans and rivers exist between tectonic plates causing harsh climate conditions. Usually toxic, Hot and Dry) *Barren (Surface is devoid of life and climate is typically varies wildly due to a minimal or non-existent atmosphere.) Type V Type Five Planets are either *Gas Giant (Composed mostly of Hydrogen and Helium that surrounds a liquid core with layers of progressively thicker clouds.) *Ice Giant (Composed mostly of elements heavier than Hydrogen and Helium. Contains a thin mantle that surrounds a liquid core.) Type VI Type Six Celestial Bodies are either *Grande Asteroids (Collections of asteroids that have a large enough mass to exert above 0.5G but not enough to retain an atmosphere above that of Class 5-C) *Deformed Planets (Planetary bodies that were previously spherical-like that have become severely deformed through anomalies (such as Sun Shatters) or due to the influence of large gravitational bodies (such as White Horizon) Category:Compilation Category:Background